


I Won't Leave You

by Ziallshippingislife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealous Liam, Jealous Zayn, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Ziall Horlik, one direction - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziallshippingislife/pseuds/Ziallshippingislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn gets jealous because Niall is hanging out with Liam a lot. Liam likes Niall and Zayn knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Leave You

“Zayn,” Niall called out to his boyfriend from the kitchen as he was cleaning the dishes from their dinner. He knew Zayn was tired so he told him he would clean up, and Zayn went to go lay down, but now Niall was calling him back because he forgot to tell him that he was planning on hanging out with Liam.

Liam had called earlier asking if he wanted to sleep over, and he had agreed because he loved hanging out with Liam, but he knew Zayn wouldn’t be too happy. Recently Zayn and Liam had been in some kind of argument, and Niall didn’t know why or what it was about, but whenever he mentioned Liam, Zayn seemed to get all angry. He hated seeing them hate each other but he knew they would get over it eventually.

“Yeah babe?” Zayn said walking into the kitchen sitting down at the table watching Niall as he dried the last of the dishes. Niall smiled seeing him.

“I’m going to Liam’s tonight, I just wanted to tell you.” He informed him, as he placed the last of the clean dishes in the cupboard. He turned around though to see Zayn with a pissed off look on his face. Niall looked at him confused. “Zee?”

“Niall this is the third damn time you’ve been there this week.” He growled, sounding angry, and Niall rolled his eyes.

“Zayn, why do you hate him so much lately? What did he even do?” Niall questioned, and Zayn stood up pushing his chair into the table more forcefully than he should have and it made it smack into the wood making a loud sound making Niall jump.

“I just don’t like you hanging out with him, and I don’t want you hanging out with him.” He said, and Niall looked at him like he was crazy.

“I can hang out with him if I want to.” Niall challenged him, and Zayn just rolled his eyes. He was getting real sick and tired of Niall hanging out with that fucking asshole. He always spends time with him, and he hates it.

“Whatever, it’s not like you fucking care about me anyways, go have fucking fun with him.” He ignored the way Niall was staring at him and walked into the living room. Niall followed him though, his heart breaking a little, because why did Zayn always have to be like this?

“Zayn, you’re being a jerk, stop it.” He told him, and Zayn was getting angrier by the minute.

“Fuck off Niall.” He spat, and Niall couldn’t believe his ears.

“Zayn why are you-”

“I said fuck off!” He yelled. Niall jumped hearing the anger and hate in his voice, making tears come to the blondes eyes. He hated it when Zayn yelled at him, and recently that’s all he had been doing. Niall quickly grabbed his coat and put on his shoes, and whipped at his eyes, but Zayn caught him crying before he could look away. Niall reached out for the door and opened it, because he wasn’t going to stick around and let Zayn talk to him like that.

“Niall wait-” The door slammed shut and Zayn sighed. He groaned and punched the table next to because dammit he made Niall cry again. He hated it when his jealousy got the best of him. He couldn’t help but get so mad though. The thought of him with Liam was awful.

The bastard couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He told Zayn how he liked Niall, and how he thought he was better for him, and Zayn had punched him in the face. He never told Niall though. He didn’t want him to know. He wasn’t sure he would forgive him for doing that.

Niall made him different though, in bad ways and in good ways. He was way more protective of the blonde than he ever had been with any of the other people he’s been with and he definitely would say he knows what love is now. Except, seeing Niall with other guys get’s Zayn angry and jealous, and he get’s mad at Niall, and makes him upset. He hates when he makes Niall cry and makes him sad.

Niall had seemed really attached to Liam recently though and it was making Zayn upset. He just wanted Niall to come home and spend the night with him. He wanted to hold him in his arms because he loved him, so much. Niall was different. He really loved the blonde boy, more than anyone, and even more than himself. Niall meant everything to him, and he wanted him back.

He knew he was angry with him though. He looked pissed and upset when he left, so there was no way to get him to come back tonight. Zayn sighed and made his way into the living room to watch t.v and think of what Niall was doing at Liam’s house.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liam was sitting on his couch watching t.v waiting for Niall to show up. He was excited that the boy had agreed to come over and he was thrilled he was sleeping over too. He didn’t think that he would say yes. It was making him happy they were spending a lot of time together recently.

Liam really liked Niall. Actually, he was in love with him. Ever since he first met him he has been in love with him, and he never stopped. The blonde was just perfect. He was cute, funny, adorable, and literally everything Liam could ever want in a guy, and he hated the fact he was with Zayn. He rolled his eyes just thinking about him.

He wasn’t good for Niall. He knew that, he never was and never will be. Zayn’s always been a bad guy, and he never treated anyone right. All of his ex’s have complained about him being an asshole, but apparently Niall says he’s the best boyfriend he could ever ask for. It breaks Liam’s heart to hear him say that, because he knows he could be better than Zayn.

Liam sighed, but then jumped as his front door opened and in came a cold and upset looking Niall. He smiled as he saw the boy tear off his jacket and scarf and threw it on a chair and then moped his way over to the couch and sat right next to Liam.

His heart was racing seeing the boy look so adorable and feeling him so close to him. He wanted to wrap him up in his arms and just hold him because he looked so cold from the outside weather, but he knew he couldn’t do that. He saw the way Niall looked upset though, and looked into the boys eyes.

“Niall,” Liam said, seeing the blonde frown. His eyes were glassy, and Liam knew there was something wrong. “Are you alright, love?”

Niall shrugged his shoulder and laughed, and Liam shifted closer to him. Niall’s hair had fallen into his eyes, and Liam couldn’t help but brush it out of his way. His blue eyes were shining with tears glistening inside them, and Liam felt his heart tug.

“You can tell me you know.” Niall smiled a little at his words.

“It’s, well, it’s Zayn.” He sighed, running his fingers through his own hair now. Niall’s hand bumped into his, and Liam’s heart was racing, but it just seemed like a normal thing for the shorter boy, and Liam hated it. Niall continued though as he rested his head back on the couch. “We got into a fight before I left.”

Liam clenched his fists. It had seemed that Zayn was always making him upset recently. Niall had been having frowns on his face, and tears on his cheeks for weeks, and Liam was really starting to get pissed off.

“What’s going on Niall?” Liam questioned, a little bit of anger laced in his voice. He could’t help it. Niall made him feel protective.

Niall sighed again and rubbed at his eyes. He was tired, it was almost one in the morning, and he had been up really early.

“I don’t know he’s been acting weird lately Li,” He told him, facing the boy now. “Like right before I left he told me he didn’t want me to hang out with you anymore.” Liam felt a little irritated at that, but he knew Zayn knew about his feelings for Niall.

“Oh really?” He chuckled and now Niall looked a little confused. “Did he tell you why we couldn’t hang out or was he just telling you what to do?” Niall’s face fell at the question.

“Well, he just told me he didn’t like us hanging out, told me not to come over here anymore.” Niall crossed his arms in front of his chest huffing. He now realized how much of an ass Zayn was being. He had no right to tell him what to do. “He’s being an idiot. You’re my best friend Liam, he can’t tell me we can’t hang out. I don’t know what his problem is.”

What Niall said made Liam happy, and made his heart break at the same time. He knew that there could never be anything more between them even if he wished for it. Niall just saw him as a mate, a best friend, and it seemed like no matter how hard Liam tried that would never change.

Zayn had taken his heart and he hates it. He wonders if maybe he should have made a move back then, and maybe things would be different now, but he didn’t. He was a coward, and couldn’t confess his feelings and Zayn was there first. It was Zayn who snagged his heart, and Liam was too late. He just wanted Niall to see that he could love him, and maybe, just a little better than Zayn.

He looked over to Niall again, his heart fluttering at the boy’s smile plastered on his face. He smiled right back, placing his hand on the blondes knee. That’s what he loved about him. Even when he was down, and even when he was feeling upset, he would always have a smile on his face. He never wanted to be sad. Liam was staring at his lips now though, wanting to kiss them badly. He yearned for it.

He swallowed shakily now though, and sat up, breaking his gaze away from Niall. He breathed in deeply, because this was it. It was now or never, and he was finally going to get this off his chest no matter what.

“Niall,” He spoke, his voice sounding a little weak. Niall sat up too, leaning closer to Liam now, and he wished he wouldn’t. He didn’t want Niall to hear his heart beating so fast like it was. “I-I have to tell you something.”

Niall rested his elbows on his knees, looking at Liam. He had a nervous face on, and now Niall was getting worried, because how come he was turning so pale?

“Yeah, Liam?” He said carefully, and Liam couldn’t handle his adorable accent and perfect voice. Everything about him made Liam want him more.

Liam couldn’t think again, because right now Niall was close to him, and he was about to tell him. Liam was going to tell him he loved him, and he was pretty sure he knew what the outcome was going to be. His hands were sweating, and he could feel his cheeks heat up as Niall placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little.

Niall’s own heart was beating fast. He was nervous, scared even. because he was afraid he might know what Liam was talking about, but he wished it wasn’t true. He didn’t want it to be true.

“Liam?” He asked again, worry present in his voice, and Liam turned to look at him now. His worried blue eyes sparkling, his perfect lips were parted a little, looking like he was going to say something else. His cheeks held a bit of a pink color, and his hair was strewn across his forehead messily, and Liam just couldn’t anymore.

Liam grabbed a hold of his cheek and brought him in close, pressing their lips together, making Niall gasp in shock. Liam felt the tears in his eyes as he kissed him harder, feeling Niall’s unresponsive lips against his. He could feel himself shaking, and maybe he was being silly, but this is all he had ever wanted, to be able to kiss the boy he loved, to hold him, and to love him.

He felt Niall relax though, as he continued to kiss him, felt his lips moving against his. Liam wrapped his arm around him, and held his cheek in his other hand, rubbing his thumb gingerly against Niall’s pale skin. He never wanted this to stop. His heart was racing. Niall’s lips on his made his heart burst and feel amazing, like never before.

His heart wanted to shatter when the blonde had pulled away.

Niall’s mind broke in screaming at him, telling him to stop. He didn’t know why he was kissing Liam back. He didn’t want to, but he did at the same time, and that scared him. He couldn’t do this with Liam, he’s with Zayn and thinking about him was making his heart feel the guilt.

“Liam,” He whispered, resting his forehead on his. Liam was breathing heavily, and Niall was taking deep breaths. “Liam.” He said again, bringing his face up to meet his.

“Niall, I love you.” Liam confessed, making Niall wince, because this is what he was afraid of. Liam brought his other hand up now, placing it against Niall’s other cheek, cradling his face in his hands, making the blonde look into his eyes. “I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember.” Niall grabbed onto Liam’s wrist now, shaking his head back and forth because, no, this couldn’t be happening.

“Liam, I-”

“You can be with me.” Liam blurted out, and he felt his heart break when he saw Niall’s widening eyes.

“Liam, woah, hold on-”

“I can treat you right, and I can love you better than him. I wish you could see that Niall, I can be right for you.” He whispered, and now Niall felt terrible. Here Liam was pouring his heart out to him, and all he could do was say no. He couldn’t be with Liam, he just couldn’t love him that way.

“Liam please, we can’t do this.” He said, pulling away, because he was still so confused as to why he let Liam kiss him. He shouldn’t have done it, but he did, and now he felt guilty. He saw the way Liam clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Niall looked to the ground now, because he couldn’t look at him, he didn’t want to see the pain he was causing Liam.

“I know, it’s because of him.” Liam sighed, running his hand through his hair, moving away from Niall a little. His heart was breaking, and he could feel himself choking up. He shouldn’t be acting like this now, because he knew what was going to happen. He knew that Niall would never love him like he loves Niall. “It’s just we have so much fun together.” He said, turning his head around to look at him now. He saw how Niall wasn’t even looking back though. “You make me laugh, you make me happier than anyone, and you’re such a great guy and I haven’t met anyone like you before.” He confessed, and hearing those words made Niall blush.

“I-I didn’t know you felt this way.” He looked up now, meeting the big brown eyes of Liam, with tears resting inside them. He felt awful, because that was a lie. He did know. He knew all along, but he just didn’t want it to be true. He didn’t want to feel like he was stringing him along. He just wanted to be friends, and that’s all they were in the beginning, but feelings obviously had grew, and he didn’t want to break his heart. He saw how Liam stepped closer again, but he shook his head. “Gosh, Liam, I’m sorry but I can’t stop loving Zayn…” He trailed off when he felt Liam’s arm wrap around his waist.

“Please,” Liam whispered, pulling Niall closer, his mind not thinking, “Think about it?”

His heart had taken over his mind, and love had taken over his body, and he slowly pressed his lips to Niall’s once again, making the boy go limp against him. He just wanted to feel his soft lips on his again. He wanted to believe that he loved him back, and that Zayn wasn’t part of the picture. He wanted to hold him like he was now forever, Niall’s hands resting on his chest, with his perfect lips pressed against his making his heart swim with love and want.

Niall had to pull away, but he couldn’t. The guilt was eating him alive. The guilt he felt for making Liam hurt for so long, and the pain he felt because he was betraying Zayn. He finally pushed Liam back and looked into the boy’s eyes. He could see the love they held, and he felt awful for what he was doing. He couldn’t let Liam love him anymore. He loved Zayn, and that was never going to change, no matter how wonderful, or how perfect Liam was.

“I’m sorry Liam.” He said, shaking his head at him, and backed up. He couldn’t do this. He needed to get home to Zayn. “I have to go home, alright? I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” Niall asked, and he could see the pain written all over Liam’s face. He felt like a jerk, but he needed to get home.

“Yeah.” Liam sounded hurt, and Niall felt his heart rip apart. He never wanted him to feel this way. Niall grabbed his coat and scarf and put them on quickly and grabbed his phone, heading towards the door. Liam walked him there, trying to ignore the way he wanted to just lock it and tell him to stay, tell him that he could love him better than Zayn.

“Liam,” Niall whispered, making Liam’s eyes meet his. He swallowed thickly. “I don’t want this to ruin out friendship though, alright? Promise me?” He questioned, and Liam gave him a small smile.

“Never Niall. I could never stop being your friend. I promise.” He said, and leant down and kissed the blondes cheek. Niall didn’t move away and just accepted it, and blushed. He knew he shouldn’t be letting Liam do those things, but he didn’t know what to do. Everything just made him feel like a jerk.

He smiled and waved before he ran out of Liam’s house. He sighed when he got into his car, because he needed to get home, even if it was almost two in the morning. He needed Zayn, and he wanted him. Zayn was all that was running through his mind.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was past two now and Niall was slowly walking up the steps to his and Zayn’s house. A million things were running through the boy’s mind as he was making his way into his house. First, he couldn’t get Liam out of his head. He couldn’t stop thinking about what he said, how he confessed to him. He also couldn’t get his hurt look out of his mind. Also, he couldn’t get the kiss to disappear either, and every time he thought about it he felt even guiltier than he already was.

He didn’t want to tell Zayn, but he had too. There was no way he could keep it from him, because if he found out some other way, Niall wasn’t sure if he would ever forgive him. He knew Zayn was angry at him already, and he was nervous and scared, because how was Zayn going to react? He already hated Liam enough at the moment, and he knew why now.

Zayn must have known that Liam had feelings for him, and Niall really wanted to punch himself in the face for being such an idiot. He should have never ignored it, and he should have never tried to have blocked it out. He knew Liam had feelings for him, but he didn’t want it to be true. He couldn’t handle it. He didn’t want it to ruin their friendships, but it already had and he hated it.

He sighed and slowly unlocked the front door and stepped inside. He looked around, and saw that the living room lights were on, and he quickly shut the door behind him. It was cold out there, and he was shivering now. He took off his scarf and coat and placed it on the chair, making his way into the living room, where he saw the lights on, and he could hear the television.

He walked in and saw that Zayn was standing beside the couch probably because he heard the front door open. He was making his way over towards him and he could see the confusion in Zayn’s eyes. Niall stopped dead in his tracks, and Zayn kept coming closer, the guilt continued to bubble in his stomach and he felt sick. He didn’t want to tell Zayn but he knew he had too.

“Niall babe?” Zayn said, walking up to him, pulling him in for a hug. Zayn felt like a dick earlier after Niall had walked out pissed off and upset. He knew he acted like a jerk, but couldn’t help it because he was going to hang out with Liam, and he hated knowing that the bastard liked his boyfriend. “Why are you home so late? I thought you were staying over at Liam’s?” He questioned carefully, not wanting to spit out the boy’s name like he wanted too.

Niall hugged Zayn tight, loving the warmth he held, and never wanted to let go, but he pulled back and looked into his eyes, making his heart race, because Zayn looked gorgeous at the moment. His eyes were dark and shining, and his hair was a mess, but it made him look hot. He had a tight black tee on with sweatpants, and Niall just wanted to touch him. He ran his fingers across Zayn’s collarbone as he spoke.

“Zee, we have to talk.” He told him, and Zayn looked a little worried now, because he was supposed to be at Liam’s, but he came home at two in the morning so they could talk? Zayn couldn’t sleep anyway, because he couldn’t stop thinking about Niall being at Liam’s and the fight they had, so he wasn’t planning on going to bed for a while. Zayn ran his fingers through Niall’s hair.

“Yeah, love? What’s going on, are you alright?” He asked, and Niall nodded, and took a deep breath.

“I-I have to tell you something, but I need you to promise me that you won’t be too angry.” He looked into Zayn’s eyes desperately and Zayn took the boy’s hand and led him over to the couch, but Niall didn’t sit down, even when Zayn led him too.

Zayn saw how nervous and scared he looked. His eyes were full of pain, it almost seemed, and he was really starting to worry. Did he make Niall this upset earlier?

“Babe, what’s going on?” He asked concerned, and now Niall held onto his hand tightly.

“Well, I went to Liam’s,” He started, and Zayn’s face turned hard. “and we were just hanging out, and then he, well, he told me he loved me, Zayn.” Niall bit his lip, and Zayn stiffened, but wasn’t exactly surprised. His heart started to thump angrily and sort of nervously in his chest.

“What did you say to him?” He growled, and Niall winced at his tone.

“I-I told him that I loved you, and I couldn’t be with him.” Zayn sighed out a breath of relief, scared of what Niall might have said because of their fight earlier. Niall grasped Zayn’s attention again though as he continued. “He told me to think about it, you know being with him, and then, I don’t know why but he kissed me and-”

“He fucking what!?” Zayn yelled, making Niall jump, and look up at him with scared eyes. He stepped closer to Zayn though, trying to get him to calm down, because he could see him raging.

“Zee, please just listen don’t-” Zayn let go of Niall’s hand and grabbed his key’s off the table because that was it.

“I’m going to fucking _kill_ him.” He growled, and Niall’s eyes went wide. He stepped in front of Zayn grabbing him, making him stop.

Zayn was beyond furious. He warned that bastard to stay away form Niall, and he fucking kissed him. Zayn was sick and tired of Liam trying to get in between them, and he was going to stop it. He was going to end it one way or another. He tried to pry Niall off him, but with his arms wrapped around him pulling him back, trying to get him back to the living room he stopped.

“Zayn please! It wasn’t just him! I kissed him back! It wasn’t all his fault!” Niall couldn’t believe that just came out of his mouth, but Zayn froze, and turned around to face him. He could see the hurt on his face, the exact same as Liam’s and he thought he was going to cry, because all he was doing lately was hurting the people he loved.

Zayn couldn’t think anymore. Niall kissed him back. He allowed Liam to kiss him. Something only he is allowed to do. He could feel his heart breaking, because Niall was breaking away from him. Niall was his heart, and he couldn’t live without him.

Niall quickly tired to explain, not wanting to see Zayn so upset anymore.

“I-I’m sorry Zee. I just, I felt awful! He was upset and he looked like he was going to cry and I didn’t know-”

“You like him, don’t you?” Zayn cut in, making Niall’s eyes go wide.

“What?” He gasped, because he couldn’t believe Zayn was even saying something so absurd.

“You have feelings for him. You like him, and I can’t fucking believe this…” Zayn stated but then trailed off, running his fingers through his hair frustrated because he was losing Niall. He knew he would lose him because Liam was getting in the way of everything, and now he was taking him away. He had him now, and Zayn made everything worse. He turned Niall away from him and Liam was taking him in.

Zayn’s heart was aching because he was trying so hard. He just wanted Niall to be his again like he used to be, but now he felt detached from him. He loved him so much, but it seemed like no matter what he did Liam was always there to take him away.

Liam was always there though, making Niall laugh with him and be with him all the time, and lately it felt like Niall’s heart was somewhere else, and Zayn hated it. He wanted his Niall back.

Niall stepped back and looked at Zayn like he was crazy, and he wanted to slap him for even thinking something so stupid. How could he think that he liked Liam?

“No, I don’t Zayn. Stop that.” Zayn was getting angrier by the minute every time Niall told him to stop or listen. It pissed him off because Niall never does. He’s the one that never listens to Zayn, and now he was going too.

“You hang out all the time Niall!” He raised his voice, and Niall flinched hearing the accusing tone he used. “You hang out all the fucking time! You blow me off for him, you act like you’re a fucking couple! You treat him as if he’s your boyfriend not me! You let him fucking kiss you! Niall you know how much he likes you, and it’s killing me and honestly, I don’t even know if you love me like you say you do anymore!” Zayn was screaming with his face now turning red. He was angry, and beyond irritated.

Niall felt the tears well up in his exhausted eyes. He did love him. Why would he think that? It’s not true.

“I do love you, stop being ridiculous.” He whispered quietly, but that just made Zayn even angrier.

“I’m not the one being ridiculous here Niall!” He yelled at him, throwing his keys at the wall causing a small indent to form and a loud clatter ringing throughout the house.

“I love you, please don’t, please.” Niall was just babbling now, and he felt the tears falling from his eyes. The way Zayn was saying he didn’t love him anymore was making his heart break, because he did love him, but he wasn’t listening. He was yelling at him, and he hated it when Zayn yelled.

“Don’t fucking what Niall?!”

“Stop yelling at me!” He screamed back, and Zayn marched up to him and grabbed his arm making Niall gasp. Zayn wouldn’t hit him. He would never hit him, but he held onto him tightly.

“I can’t let him fucking do this.” He said, gripping onto Niall harder, making him wince in a little bit of pain. “He’s not going to take you away from me.”

“I’m not leaving you! Why are you acting so jealous!?” Niall yelled at him with a bewildered look on his upset face, and Zayn snapped.

“I am sick and tired of him being all up on my boyfriend!” He screamed, and Niall saw the sadness and pain in eyes as he said this. “How do you think I feel Niall?!”

“Zee-”

“I can’t stand seeing him so close to you looking at you like that! I don’t like how he hugs you longer than he should! How he touches you like you’re his!” Everything he was saying was true. He let it slide, but now it was becoming too much, and Niall did nothing about it. He let Liam touch him in ways he shouldn’t be along with all the gentle kisses that were pressed to his skin that he also allowed. He hated it, absolutely despised the way he touched Niall, because Niall was _his_ , not Liam’s.

“Stop being like this!” Niall pleaded then gripping onto Zayn’s hand and squeezing it hard, because he just wanted Zayn to stop yelling, and stop screaming, and just know that everything was going to be alright. He didn’t need to be so upset!

“Are you kidding me?! You kissed him Niall, sorry if I’m not thrilled!” He was still yelling with his voice was booming against the walls and inside Niall’s ears. Seeing Zayn with his accusing eyes and harsh look made Niall feel something inside him break and his tears started to slowly fall.

Zayn was fuming and raging, and went to rip his hand away but before he did he took a good look at the younger boy’s face and now Zayn noticed.

“Zayn I said I was s-sorry!” He screamed, yelling though his tears, “It meant nothing!” Zayn let go of him now and now he was frantically rubbing at his eyes. He didn’t want Zayn to see him cry, especially because he was the one making him so upset.

“S-Stop yelling at me.” Niall hiccuped and now Zayn’s face fell instantly feeling terrible because Niall was crying, once again, because of him. He took a deep breath then and let all of the anger he felt diminish, and began to focus on nothing but Niall.

His heart broke seeing him with tears on his cheeks now and wiping at his pretty eyes trying to stop them. He sounded torn and scared because he was yelling at him, again, and now Zayn just grabbed onto him and held him. He pulled him in, Niall wrapping his arms around Zayn’s neck crying into his shoulder.

“I’m s-sorry, I love y-you. I lo-love you.” He whimpered into Zayn’s shirt, and he held Niall tighter, rocking him back and forth, kissing his head. He didn’t mean to be such a jerk. He always let his jealousy get the best of him, and he knew it. His heart was aching hearing Niall sob into his chest. What made it worse was he knew he did that. He made him cry. He needed to stop doing that.

“Niall, baby, I’m sorry. I love you too, please don’t cry.” He cooed into his ear, rubbing the boy’s back and walking him over to the couch. He sat down and pulled Niall into his lap, and Niall continued to hug him tighter. He didn’t want to let go. He wanted Zayn, he loved him, and he wanted him to know. He couldn’t leave, not now and not ever and he was always going to be with him. He loved him.

Niall lifted his head from Zayn’s chest and he looked into the boy’s eyes, seeing his a little red as well. “I love you, so much Zayn. Please, believe me.” He whispered, and Zayn just crashed their lips together, wanting to feel his lips on his. He wanted no traces of Liam on his skin. He was Zayn’s and he wasn’t going to let him go, and from now on he was only going to make a smile appear on his beautiful face.

“I love you sweetheart.” Zayn assured him, kissing his cheeks and his nose and his face making Niall giggle. “I’m sorry, for everything. I didn’t mean to yell at you. It’s just when you’re with him I’m afraid of losing you, because I think sometimes I’m not good enough for you and maybe he is better-” Niall shut him up with a soft kiss, making Zayn smile.

“I love _you_ ,” Niall emphasized, kissing Zayn again, “He’ll never be better than you, because I love you so much, and I know how much you love me.” Niall said, pulling Zayn carefully down as he laid back on the big couch. Zayn was hovering over him, and he began to place kisses all over Niall’s neck, face and lips. Niall yawned though, and Zayn laughed warmhearted seeing the boy’s giant sleepy eyes.

“Let’s go to sleep, yeah?” Zayn suggested and laid down right next to Niall pulling him in close, wrapping him up in his strong arms. Niall lazily smiled and snuggled into his boyfriend’s side, loving his warmth, and the way he smelled of Niall’s apple shampoo. Zayn was his, and he loved him. He could never love someone other than him. He made him feel special, and loved, and that’s something no one else could ever do.

Zayn smiled as he watched the boy he loved so much fall asleep in his arms. His face looked more peaceful and happy, cuddling into his embrace. Niall was his, and he couldn’t ever let him go. He loved him like crazy, and the thought of him even being with someone else drove him insane. He kissed the boys forehead, brushing his soft hair out of his eyes, thinking of how lucky he was to have him.

“I love you.”


End file.
